


Final Kiss

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Series: Hollstein One Shots [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's fluffy AF, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as the title screams angst, it's not one bit.<br/>Based on the prompt "Imagine A making out with B just before B’s final exam to help them feel less anxious/stressed." From OTPPrompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Kiss

Laura Hollis is about to complete her first year of college. After 10 weeks of reading nonsense, and writing 5 page papers on books she didn’t understand, it was time to take her literature final. She had 2 hours until her test started, so she figured she cram in some extra studying. While sitting at her desk huffing and sighing, Carmilla gets up from her bed and walks over to her girlfriend.

“Cupcake, please calm down. You’ve been studying so hard for this test. Trust me, you’re going to pass.” She starts to massage Laura’s shoulders. “You’re head looks like it’s about to explode if you read one more sentence of Beowulf. I can’t have that happening to such a pretty face.”

Laura leans into the touch. “I know, it’s just stress. I really need to get a good grade so I can get into the journalism program here. If I don’t study, I’m going to do horrible.”

Carmilla wraps her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and places a kiss on her neck. “Sweetheart, you’ve been studying all week for this test. You even had Xena and her puppy come here for a study session. You’re going to do great.” Laura turns around in her chair and wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck. “Tell you what cutie, I’ll walk you to your final, and I’ll even wait for you to finish your test. Maybe with me being there, that will calm you down. If not, I can think of another way to distract you.” She winks and proceeds to give Laura a chaste kiss to the lips.

“You are unbelievable.” Laura returns the kiss before going back to her book. “Help me study…please.”

“Laura Hollis, are you suggesting strip studying?” Carmilla smirked.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Laura tilted her head like a lost puppy.

“You know, when I ask you questions and if you get them right, I’ll remove an article of clothing.” Laura blushed.

“No. We are not doing that. It’s like you want me to fail my final.” Laura started to laugh.

“You are zero fun, cupcake. You know what _is_ fun though?”

“What?”

“You taking a break and spending time with me. Only for half an hour. I promise.”

Laura looked between her books and her now smiling girlfriend. She eventually made up her mind. “Fine. You win, what do you want to do?”

“Well maybe you…” Laura slapped her arm playfully. “No, how about coffee? Can’t have you being all anxious during your final. OH! How about we also get some cookies and I’ll reward you with each right answer.”

“That…actually may help. This is why I love you.” Laura placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.

“I love you too, cutie. Now come on, I promised you half an hour of quality girlfriend time.”

* * *

One coffee, one hot chocolate, and half a package of cookies later, Laura was ready for her final. The girls made their way to Laura’s class holding hands and smiling.

“Thanks for helping me Carm. I think your method of studying helped a lot.”

“As much as I would have preferred my other method…” She smirked and winked at the now flustered girl, “this one seemed to be more beneficial for the both of us.”

“Well, I’m still nervous. I don’t know how to calm myself down.”

The girls finally reached the room Laura had her test in.

“Well cutie, this is your stop. I’ll be waiting for you right here.”

“Thanks again Carmilla. Do you know any ways to help anxiety?”

“Oh, I can think of one.” Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheeks as she placed her lips right onto Laura’s. As she traced her tongue across the girl’s bottom lip, she slid her hands down from her face to her waist, only to pull her in closer. Laura gave Carmilla access right away tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Laura tasted like cookies and hot chocolate while Carmilla tasted like coffee. Laura finally moved her hands from her sides and wrapped them around Carmilla’s neck keeping Carmilla as close as possible. She then moved one hand into the raven curls and gripped hard. _‘If she’s going to pull my hair, I’m going to do this’_ Carmilla moved her hands from Laura’s waist and squeezed her ass. Carmilla bit Laura’s lip as she pulled back laughing.

“Jesus Christ, Carm. What was that for?”

“Well darling, that was my method of removing your anxiety/stress issues. Maybe that will give you something to think about. Good luck on your final, Laura. Knock em dead.” She placed one last kiss to Laura’s lips before walking over to the window and pulling out her book.

“Thanks Carm. I love you.”

“Love you too, now go before they deny you from taking your test. I’ll be right here, I promise.”

Laura walked into her final with a huge smile on her face. She waved at Danny and Kirsch who happened to be sitting near each other and not fighting for once. The test was scheduled for two hours, Laura managed to finish in an hour and 15 minutes. As she walked out of the room, she noticed Carmilla looking deeply at her book.

“Hey Carm!”

“Cupcake, you finished?”

“Freshman year, complete. Now I get to spend the summer with you.”

“I’m proud of you. How did the final go anyway?”

“Piece of cake…or should I say cookie? “

Carmilla laughed, “You are such a dork.”

“Anyway, it went well and I’m pretty sure all of my studying paid off. Thank you again for your help. It means a lot to me.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“It was no problem. I didn’t want to see you ripping your hair out after stressing over it all week. When do you find out the grade?”

“Around 5 PM tomorrow night. I think I’ll be okay.”

“Oh, you will be okay. You have to stop underestimating yourself. I have faith in you, Hollis. Now let’s get back home and watch Netflix.”

* * *

The girls spent the whole day in bed sleeping, kissing, talking, and had two rounds of mind blowing sex. Carmilla made sure to set an alarm for 5 PM so Laura could check her grade. Laura was currently snuggled into Carmilla's bare chest sleeping. All of a sudden, Carmilla's phone started going off.

"Cupcake, you gotta get up. It's time to check your grade." She lightly tapped Laura's shoulders causing the girl to stir.

"Carm, 5 more minutes. I want to sleep."

"Well if you don't get up, I guess I'll have to check your grade for you." Carmilla teased the girl and started to sit up.

Laura jumped off Carmilla "Don't you dare. Pass me my laptop."

Carmilla leaned over the bed to grab her laptop from the floor. "Here you go, cupcake. Good luck." She placed a kiss to Laura's temple before falling back down on Laura's yellow pillow.

Laura typed in her student ID number and password to access her account. She hit the drop down menu and clicked on grades. "This is it. Carm, baby, hold my hand."

"Your wish is my command." Carmilla sat up again interlocking their fingers and resting her head on Laura's shoulder. They both watched as the screen loaded. "Calm down, you'll be fine."

The page finally loads and Laura scrolls down to her Literature class. Her eyes light up.

**Literature: A-**

"Oh my God." Laura says as she removes her hand from Carmilla's.

"Laura..." Carmilla says with saddened tone.

"No. It's okay. Wanna know why?"

"Why is that?"

"I GOT AN A MINUS! A FUCKING A MINUS." Laura screams at the top of her lungs.

"I really wish I recorded that. You swearing is my favorite thing. That's besides the point. Laura, I'm so fucking proud of you. You earned your grade and I couldn't be happier. Congratulations, my love."

"Thank you Carmilla. How about we celebrate some more?" She winked as she settled her body back on top of Carmilla's.

"Sound's like a plan." Carmilla placed a kiss on Laura's forehead before they settled on round 3.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. Enjoy this random one shot. Sorry if it's not good, I'm feeling like garbage today so don't mind me.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


End file.
